My Kind Don't Usually Breed!
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Tonks slowly starts to learn why werewolves shouldn't have babies with non-werewolves. Some lessons need to be learned the hard way. How will Mad AU, Sirius and Mad-Eye live. M rated for future possible things. Kind of Twilight based teeny tiny bit No bashing, we'll all live happily! Read and Revi


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**So. I'm not exactly a Twihard. I've read the books, seen the movies(except Breaking Dawn P2) but I'm not exactly a fan of it. **_

_**But, I sort of started to think about this scenario when I was re-reading Deathly Hallows. **_

_**Remus says "**__My kind_ don't usually _breed_!" and I began thinking. Maybe there should be a reason to that. Maybe, if they do 'breed' with a non-werewolf, the non-werewolf(most likely the pregnant girl) would get really sick as the time wore on.

_**So. I'm going to try this. Everything else will be as canon as possible. Tonks will be pregnant for the span of a normal human pregnancy.  
Mad-Eye will be alive. As will Sirius.**_

"You don't understand, Dora." Remus said.

"What don't I understand? You're asking me to basically get an abortion, and I refuse." Tonks replied, crossing her arms.

"You'll get sick, you might die!" Remus exclaimed. "Do you want to handle that risk?"

"Women can die in normal childbirth, it doesn't matter who or what the father is." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, you are not seeing sense. The baby will be like me, I'm so sure of it. And because of that, you'll get sick. You won't be able to get out of bed half the time, it'll slowly kill you." Remus explained. "Please, see sense."

"No! YOU see sense!" Tonks cried, standing and facing him. "This is our child, Remus. Not a monster."

"If you're keeping it, I won't be staying around to watch you die." Remus said, standing and walking to the closet. "Make your decision."

"I'm keeping it." She said. "But, Remus. Please, don't leave. I'm going to need you."

"You have your parents. And you have Sirius and Mad-Eye. Go to one of them. I'm leaving." Remus said. "They'll all tell you what I just told you."

"No, they won't!" Tonks cried. "My parents and Mad-Eye will support my decision. They always support my choices."

"And what about Sirius? He knows me, he knows about werewolves. He knows what that baby will do to you." Remus said, throwing his clothes into a bag.

"He'll be mad for a while, but he'll get over it." Tonks said.

"And how do you know that? You barely got to know him." Remus said.

"Why are you being so rude? My family supports me! They support my choices! And Sirius is my family, he knows very well that once I decide something I won't change my mind!" Tonks exclaimed. "He's not a git like you, he won't be so rude about it! He won't tell me to get rid of it!"

"Well, I'm sure your family will happily sit back and watch you die." Remus snapped, walking past her. She heard him slam the front door a few seconds later.

Tonks sat on the edge of the bed. The house was silent now, but Tonks knew Sirius would have heard the argument. He was probably waiting a few minutes to let everything settle down. Sure enough, about five minutes later, she heard Sirius coming up the stairs. She looked up as Sirius appeared at the door.

"I heard the argument." Sirius said, moving forward and sitting beside him. "Are you alright?"

Tonks nodded slowly.

"You were right, you know. I'm not going to tell you to get rid of the baby. I'm going to stay by you, even if you do get sick." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her. "I know your parents will be the same."

"I'm scared, Sirius." Tonks said quietly. "Was it all true?"

"Everything he said was true." Sirius said. "And because you want to keep the baby, you shouldn't live alone."

"You're here." Tonks said.

"Yes, but I couldn't hold off a Death Eater attack." Sirius said. "And you definitely would not be able to duel."

Tonks looked at her lap. "What'll happen?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, Tonks." Sirius said. "But I've talked to Mad-Eye."

"When did you talk to him?" Tonks asked.

"Yesterday, after the meeting. He asked me if it was true what you had said. And I told him you weren't lying about being pregnant. We knew Remus would lose it and leave you at some point. Mad-Eye said once that happens, you and I will have to move in with him. He has extra rooms, it'll be safer there." Sirius said. "You won't have to tell Mad-Eye that Remus ran out on you, I can tell him. Just please, think about it. This way, Mad-Eye and I will both be there if something happens. We can easily get your mother or Molly there if we need them. You're going to end up bedridden, that much I know. You're going to need more than just me around."

"Fine." Tonks said quietly.

"I'm going to go talk to Alastor, alright? I'll be back." Sirius said. Tonks nodded as he stood and walked out.

* * *

**_(So, I'm just going to skip the whole process of her moving into Mad-Eye's place with Sirius. But yeah.)_**

She sat in bed, silently staring out the window. It was storming, and Tonks watched each lightning fork stretching across the sky. It had been almost 2 weeks since she and Sirius had moved to Mad-Eye's, and no one had heard from Remus.

Tonks' gaze wandered the bedroom. She had spent countless nights here when she was younger, always excited to spend a night or two with her godfather. Now, as she looked around the small room, she could remember every single night she had stayed there. The storms that would keep the two of them awake, talking downstairs while sharing hot cocoa. The days Mad-Eye spent telling her many Auror stories from his younger days, the bedtime stories about anything he came up with.

Tonks sighed, rolling onto her side and pulled the covers up. It had all been so easy back then. There was no war, she wasn't about to get sick from being pregnant with a werewolf's kid, and Mad-Eye wasn't the one who spent 6 hours that first day putting countless protection charms on top of the ones he already had in place.

As she fell asleep, she watched the lightning casting shadows along the ceiling.


End file.
